dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyclone
Cyclone is a Wind Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats *Names: **Japanese Kanji: 疾風無敵 (Windy Invincible) **Taiwanese: 無敵疾風 *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Usage Condition: It triggers occasionally after a win with any Sign. *Effect: Using the power of wind, you can attack through a tie! It only stays active for the round after it triggers. Availability *Japanese **5th Edition (New; 071-風; Monolophosaurus vs. Stegosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (076-風; ft. Allosaurus) **6th Edition (086-風; ft. Ceratosaurus) **2007 1st Edition (079-風; ft. Dilophosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (079-風; ft. Dilophosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (101-風; ft. Megaraptor vs. Pachyrhinosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (099-風; ft. Utahraptor) **2007 4th Edition (098-風; ft. Neovenator) **2007 4th Edition+ (109-風; ft. Neovenator) **Gekizan 1st Edition (056-風; ft. Eustreptospondylus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (063-風; ft. Carnotaurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (064-風; ft. Carnotaurus) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (068-風; ft. Szechuanosaurus vs. Altirhinus) **Kakushin 1st Edition (059-風; ft. Szechuanosaurus) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (062-風; ft. Afrovenator) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (067-風; ft. Carnotaurus) **Kakushin 4th Edition (069-風; ft. Deltadromeus vs. Shantungosaurus) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (024-風; ft. Super Carnotaurus) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (068-風; ft. Carnotaurus vs. Parasaurolophus) *English **3rd Edition (New; 071-Wind; Monolophosaurus vs. Stegosaurus) **4th Edition (076-Wind; ft. Allosaurus) **5th Edition (086-Wind; ft. Ceratosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (061-Wind; ft. Carnotaurus vs. Parasaurolophus) **Series 2 1st Edition (079-Wind; ft. Dilophosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (100-Wind; ft. Megaraptor vs. Pachyrhinosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (099-Wind; ft. Utahraptor) **Series 2 4th Edition (109-Wind; ft. Neovenator) *Taiwanese **3rd Edition (New; 076-風; ft. Allosaurus) **4th Edition (086-風; ft. Ceratosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (061-風; ft. Carnotaurus vs. Parasaurolophus) **Series 2 1st Edition (079-風; ft. Dilophosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (100-風; ft. Megaraptor vs. Pachyrhinosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (099-風; ft. Utahraptor) **Series 2 4th Edition (109-風; ft. Neovenator) **Series 2 5th Edition (ft. Monolophosaurus vs. Stegosaurus) Cyclone Card 12.png|Cyclone arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Edition) Cyclone Card 14.png|Cyclone arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Cyclone Card 11.png|Cyclone arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Cyclone Card 4.jpg|Cyclone arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Cyclone Card 8.gif|Cyclone arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Cyclone Card Geki 2nd.gif|Cyclone arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Cyclone Card 9.gif|Cyclone arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Cyclone Card 10.gif|Cyclone arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Cyclone Card 2.jpg|Cyclone arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Cyclone Card 7.gif|Cyclone arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Cyclone Card 6.gif|Cyclone arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Cyclone Card 3.jpg|Cyclone arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition) Cyclone Card 5.gif|Cyclone arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) Cyclone Card 13.jpg|Cyclone arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) CycloneS23rd.JPG|Cyclone arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) CycloneTaiS25th.jpg|Cyclone arcade card (Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Wind *Owner: Rex Owen (D-Team) *Used By: Ace *First Appearance: Battle at the Pyramids *Used to Defeat: Spiny, Terry (with Carcharodontosaurus), Carcharodontosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Suchomimus, Alpha Acrocanthosaurus, Saurophaganax (with Chomp as a Fusion Move), Black Tyrannosaurus (as a Fusion Move), Torvosaurus (with Chomp as a Fusion Move) *Effect: A tornado surrounds you, then rush forward and ram your opponent! Ace sometimes uses it to bite his opponent's tail and swing them around, or to ram and launch them into the air. *Other: It was found by Dr. Owen along with Ace's card and given to Rex. It was Ace's first Move Card. Trivia *Twice in the anime, Ace used this move to suck up water and turn his attack into a "Hurricane" (in All Fired Up! and in Falls Alarm!). *When Cyclone is combined with Thunder Bazooka, it forms the Fusion Move Thunder Storm Bazooka. *Artwork from its various arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Cards Wind Power, Super Cyclone, and Turbo Tackle, an altered version is seen on Lightning Twister, and an anime scene featuring it is seen on Mega Whirlwind. *In the arcade game, this Move is also used as a "Partner effect" in 2v2 matches. When a Wind Dinosaur is on the sidelines, a win by the fighting dinosaur will occasionally trigger Cyclone from the sideline dinosaur (even if not equipped), who will transfer the effect to the fighting dinosaur. *In the anime, this Move is used mostly as an attack enhancement instead of a situational ability due to the absence of the Rock-Paper-Scissors format as found in the arcade. Gallery Cyclone (Ace) B01.jpg|Ace using Cyclone Ace Cyclone.JPG|Ace using Cyclone against Carcharodontosaurus Cyclone (Ace) B06.jpg|Ace using Cyclone to throw Spiny Cyclone (Ace) C08.jpg|Ace using Cyclone to swing Lanzhousaurus Cyclone-Hurricane (Ace) 05.jpg|Ace using Cyclone with water to form a "Hurricane" attack Cyclone.png|Cyclone in the arcade by Ace Cyclone - Ace.png|Ace using Cyclone (English arcade) Category:Move Cards Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game